


CROZON

by Thunderbutt



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flying, Kidnapping, Loving Ian, M/M, Mating Bites, Nerd Mickey, Protective Ian, Smut, Soft Mickey, Violence, War, ian has super powers, ian is so sweet, super speed, super strength
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderbutt/pseuds/Thunderbutt
Summary: Ian Gallagher is the name given to him by his adoptive parents. His real name is Crozon named after the planet he was meant to rule.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I has been so long since I last posted. my laptop caught on fire while i was using it and way i saved up enough money to get a new one. This is my first multi-chapter fic please be gentle. inspired by Dragon ball z cause I'm a huge fan. I hope you enjoy.

Mickey has been dating Ian Gallagher for seven years now. They met when Mickey was being beaten up by the school bullies that enjoyed picking on him because he was the school nerd. He was smart everyone knew that. The was doing maths, biology and physics on a PhD level. The only reason he was going to school was to get the diploma. He already got bursaries lined up for him, universities want him he is set. He’s thinking of going the medicine route he also wanted to study astrophysics and work for NASA. He wanted to study medicine because he was fascinated with the idea of creating something that can speed up the process of healing. Who knows maybe he could bring these two together. 

The school jock, Jack and his gang of dickheads started picking on Mickey after he refused to do their homework. They would chase him around the school, beat him up, take his money and shove him in his locker. He was counting down until graduation. Until he laid his eyes on Ian Gallagher. Well, he had seen him around school before the popular goofy jock. He was the star football player, but a nice guy overall. Mickey didn’t think Ian would come to his defence.

 

One day  
Mickey was on his way to the toilets before heading home. He didn’t notice Jake following him. He opened the door went into one of the stalls not bothering to close the door because most students were gone. Jake and his minions entered, the next thing Mickey knew he was being thrown to the ground and kicked in the stomach. He could feel the vomit getting ready to burst out of him. He was being punched and kicked all over his body.  
“are you still refusing to do my homework? Bitch I’m gonna kick your ass today until you agree’’

“leave him the fuck alone Jake.’’ Ian yelled as soon as he walked into the bathroom and saw what Jake was doing to Mickey. He rushed and pulled Jake off, of Mickey and punched him in the throat. Then he turned his attention to Jake’s minions, giving them each a punch to the throat. Picked Mickey off the floor carrying him bridal style “stay the fuck away from him or I will kill you’’ he kicked the all of them in the stomach for emphasis.

After that day, Ian had become Mickey’s bodyguard, going everywhere with him, eating lunch with him, accompanying him to and from school. Mickey didn’t mind it at all, Ian was well he still is a, good looking guy. He was falling for Ian hard. No one has ever treated him with such respected. He listened to all of Mickey’s ideas even if he did not understand what the fuck Mickey was talking about he just kept on nodding. He protected Mickey from nothing. 

Yet he can be weird at times for example, he still has a habit of sniffing Mickey. Every time they meet he would give him a hug then sniff Mickey’s neck or just behind his ear. It freaked him out at first but then it started to turn him on. He always insists on holding Mickey’s hand anytime they are walking anywhere. Mickey was just waiting for Ian to officially tell him how he feels. Mickey didn’t want to say anything in case he got rejected but he knew he was in love with Ian after the first few months.

 

Ian Gallagher was the adopted son of Monica and Frank Gallagher. He was the last of three children, the first born being his sister Fiona and the second being his brother Phillip aka Lip. He was dropped on off in their yard in a pod. He didn’t believe it until they showed it to him. It looked like a mini spaceship. Lip made a joke about him being superman. He had proved that joke to be true on many occasions.

He had noticed that he could pick up heavy things without problem they felt like feathers. It started when he was still a baby the amount of food he consumed was not normal he ate his body weight three to four times a day. When he was seven Fiona was talking about moving the couch so she could vacuum under it. While she went to fetch the vacuum cleaner she found Ian had picked up the couch. Fiona almost went into cardiac arrest. The next thing was the hovering or flying. When he was fifteen Ian had decided to take up meditating and was practicing how to clear his thoughts. The moment he got the hang of it he started hovering above the ground, Lip had walked into his and Ian’s room “WHAT THE FUCK!’’ Ian opened his eyes and dropped to the floor. A few months later Frank had pissed him off so hard that when he pointed a finger at him a tiny lazer beam came out of Ian’s finger and missed Frank’s head by an inch.

That’s was how he discovered that he was not normal. He used it to his advantage thought. After they had a family meeting they agreed that Ian’s powers have to remain a family secret. So during football matches he had to run fast but not too fast as to raise suspicion. He had to learn how to control his temper least he blow off someone’s head. The was one thing he had a serious problem with and that bullies. He hates them. He is not the kind of guy to just sit back and watch as someone is being bullied. If that means he has to beat up someone for them to stop what they’re doing then he’ll gladly do it.

That’s how he met the love of his life Mickey. He found him being beaten by that douchebag Jake and his wanna be bitches. He had stuck by Mickey after helping him. The moment he helped him he had felt the urge to keep him in a protective nest. He followed him everywhere, ate with him during lunch, walked him to and from school. He literally had to stop himself from sneaking into Mickey’s house and spooning him. It was like he was going to die if he didn’t see or be near Mickey all the time. He had to hug him so that his scent was on his clothes. That’s why he would hug him the moment he walked out of his house and just breath him because he spent the whole night without him.

At first, Mickey would tense when he would pull him into a hug but a time went on he would come out of him house run up to Ian and throw himself into Ian’s arms. It was like a ritual. Even if one of them wasn’t going to school the other would go to their house get a hug then go to school. Lip has been on his back about just telling Mickey how he feels obviously Mickey feels the same since he hasn’t asked Ian to stop hugging, sniffing and holding his hand all the time. It took Ian close to five months to profess him love to Mickey.  
“Mickey, would you like to go out with me for dinner?’’ Ian was a nervous rack.

Mickey has been waiting for this moment for more than four months now “yeah that would be nice’’

“really?’’

“yeah meet you at sizzlers at six?’’

“can I come get you, so we can walk there together”

“I was hoping you’d say that’’

“ha, ha, ha go do your homework you nerd so I can have to myself till late’’

Mickey blushed his cheeks flushing red “okay can I have my hug now” Mickey said raising his arms to wrap them around Ian’s neck and Ian wrapped his arms round Mickey’s waist while burying hi face into Mickey’s neck and inhaling.

After that Ian rushed home to get ready and do his own homework. Tonight, he was going to put his cards on the table. He really hopes that Mickey wont reject him that would kill him. He hopes Mickey likes him for more than his protection. He loves Mickey but he’s not sure he’ll be able to be close to Mickey knowing that he can’t have him. The thought terrifies him. If Mickey rejects him than he’ll just have to distance himself but he’ll always protect him.

The three hours he had went by so fast lucky for him he only had math homework left after he and Mickey went to the library to write their other homework. He quickly got ready showering twice, brushing his teeth three times. He wanted to look good for Mickey. He rushed out of the house and ran as fast as he could to get to Mickey course he was late.

“ah! I thought you weren’t coming’’ Mickey was already waiting for Ian at his gate.

“sorry I couldn’t decide on what to wear’’

“let’s go I’m starving’’ mickey said reaching for Ian’s hand

“yeah I have something really important to tell you’’ Ian said closing his hand around mickey’s

“what’s that?”

“let’s wait until we get to the restaurant’’ Ian was getting nervous

“oh, okay” Mickey was praying that Ian will finally make his move.

 

Finally, they get settled into their booth. Mickey is dying to know what Ian wanted to talk to him about.

“so…um what is it that you wanted to talk to me about’’

“oh…um…I…well…’’

“are you okay?”

“oh yeah, I’ve always wanted to tell you something’’ 

“yeah? What’s that?”

“I’m falling in love with you, well I’m pretty sure that I’m in love with you’’

Mickey has been waiting to hear those words coming out of Ian’s mouth for a long time. He has been fingering himself off to the thought of Ian making love to him, whispering that he loves him. Ian was about to say something. When Mickey pulled him into a kiss. Their first, and something clicks in Ian’s brain. He pulls Mickey onto his lap and pulls him onto his chest. Ian pulls away “okay, I’m not sure what this means”

Mickey laughs and tries to get up from Ian’s lap but Ian wraps his arms around him even tighter. “it means that I’ve been waiting for you to say this for so and I just couldn’t hold it in anymore, and that I love you too’’

Nothing can make Ian happier than he was at that very moment. Mickey didn’t turn him down. Mickey loves him. This beautiful gentle creature loves him. Him, Ian Gallagher a weirdo possible alien. Fuck, something is happening to him. He wants Mickey. He had to have him, but he doesn’t want to rush Mickey. Yet, his body yearns for him to bed him as soon as possible. He had to make Mickey his, he needs to be inside of him.

“Ian…ah’’ Mickey was moaning Ian’s name as Ian was kissing up and down his neck, and squeezing his ass. Mickey was hard and grinding onto Ian’s hard on “Iaaan…ah…fffg…I…I…want you…aah” 

Ian moved to whisper into Mickey’s ear while licking around it “whatever…’’ kiss “…you…” kiss “…want…” kiss “…I…” kiss “…will…” kiss “…do…”. 

Mickey couldn’t believe they were doing this in public he couldn’t give a damn that someone could be recording them it turned him on even more. They didn’t give a fuck that the waitress would just come and get a shock of their life. He just wanted Ian inside him as soon as possible, which is weird because he has never felt like this about anyone else. He’s still a virgin for fuck sakes.

“I wanna go home’’ Mickey said jumping from Ian’s lap like it was on fire.

Ian couldn’t understand “what’s wrong’’

“Ian we can’t do this here”

“oh, okay but we haven’t eaten anything yet”

“it’s like your brain is offline, I’m saying let’s go to my place so you can fuck me”

“okay but I don’t want to fuck you”

“what?”

“I’m gonna make love to you”

“oh, how romantic now let’s go before we start fucking on this table”

************************************************************************************************************************************

 

On planet Crozon

Kara walked into the throne room and kneeled in front of queen Kuyi “your majesty, you sent for me”. 

“yes, it’s time… you need to go get my son” Queen Kuyi had tears in her eyes. Her mate and king of the planet, king Crozon had been killed and an heir needs to be crowned in ninety day or the throne gets taken by the strongest fighter.

“as you please your majesty. I shall bring prince Crozon home”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finds Ian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter there's smut in here just a a friendly warning. it's mild smut i just want to ease you guys into it fefore i get my freak flag out.

“ah…ah…ahh…Ian right there…right fucking yes…yes..yess…ahh…right there…right there…right there…fffffffgg…” Mickey laying in the back seat of Ian’s rickety ass car. His legs wrapped around Ian’s waist as he fucked his brains out. It was Mickey’s graduation day he was valedictorian. Ian was so proud of him that after all the handshakes, picture taking he had dragged Mickey into his car pulled off Mickey’s pants ate him out then slammed into him. While he was still in his graduation gown. 

“shhh…fuck…your making…too much...fucking fuck noise’’ Ian could feel Mickey was close his warm wet tunnel was constricting him.

“finish…ohh… me off… ahh and I’ll… shut fuuuck…. up… mhmm’’ Mickey was on cloud nine. Ian was hitting his prostate on every thrust inside him. He felt so full. He never wanted Ian to stop.

Ian watched as Mickey arched his back, throwing his head back a nd letting out a long moan of his name and he came. Ian wasn’t that far from cumming himself. He used all his remaining energy to finish himself off. He continued to thrust into his boyfriend’s over stimulated body until he painted Mickey’s insides with his seed. Ian collapses on top of Mickey and buries his face into Mickey’s neck and takes a deep breath.

“our family is waiting for us at my house, we going to party the night away the head to the apartment so I can fuck you some more’’ Ian says while nibbling on Mickey’s neck 

“I don’t feel like partying just wanna go home and get fucked’’ at that Ian moves to look Mickey in the eye.

“I know baby but they already got the beer and food’’

“okay fine but don’t get drunk I want dick tonight” Mickey felt Ian start to harden “no, pull out I’m not doing this in here again’’

“okay, fine’’ Ian pulled out and pulled his pants back up.

Since Mickey was wearing his graduation gown he picked up his dress pants and underwear and put them on.

Ian opened the door and walked to the driver’s side got in and waited for Mickey to finish putting his shoes on then move into the front seat. He started the car and drove towards his house he has a surprise for Mickey.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

When they got there the party was in full swing the Gallaghers were half way drunk. Kev and Vee their neighbours. 

“there he is…’’ announced a very drunk Lip. “he’s a jolly…” hiccup “…good fellow…” hiccup, he took another sip before blacking out.

Ian picked his brother up and took him to his room. When he returned he found Kev was forcing Mickey to dance. Ian smiled looking at the love of his life having fun with his family. Family, that is something Mickey never had growing up. His mother died giving birth to him and his father resented him for that. After the death of his mother his father raised him with an iron fist, punishing him hush for even the slightest offence. At the age of twelve his father became a raging alcoholic and neglected his duties as a father. When he met Ian though he gained a family even if it took him a long time to open, up. 

Kev had his hands, on Mickey’s waist shaking him from left to right. Mickey was laughing him his hands, on Kev’s neck. Fiona and Vee were busy grinding on each other which was kind of nasty. He grabbed a beer and planted himself on the couch just enjoying the sight of a happy Mickey.

A few minutes later Mickey came and sat himself in Ian’s lap. “hey baby” Ian said kissing Mickey’s ear. 

“hey’’ Mickey turned and started making out with Ian. Mickey moved to straddle Ian but felt something poking his left knee. When he went to remove, it he found that it was a velvet box “is this an engagement ring’’ 

Ian’s eyes were about to pop out of his head. “um… I…’’ Ian didn’t know what to say.

“Ian is this yours?’’ Mickey went to open the box when Ian took it out of his hands.

Ian had decided to just fuck it and opened the box revealing a platinum silver bend with three small diamonds on it. “Mickey baby, you know I love you with every fibre of my being please do me the honour of by my husband?’’

Mickey’s breath was knocked right out of him he always knew that he and Ian would get married eventually but he didn’t think it would be right after he graduated varsity. Don’t get him wrong he was ready they had talked about marriage before and they decided on finishing with their education first before tying the knot. “YES, YES I’LL MARRY YOU’’ he let Ian slid the ring on his finger before pulling him into a passion filled kiss.  
Everyone in the room cheered and clapped.

“Finally!’’ Kev said.

“can I plan the wedding’’ Fiona asked 

“me too” Vee said pocking head over Fiona’s shoulder

Ian and Mickey heard half of what was just said. They were busy trying to swallow each other’s faces. They were starting to get hard forgetting that they were in front of their drunk family. They needed to get to their apartment as soon as possible. “fuck, Ian we need to get to the apartment as soon as possible’’ he threw his head back while grinding on Ian.

“I still have my fuck…room here’’ Ian said shoving his hands into Mickey’s pants.

“ahh…I’m planning on celebrating for the whole weekend’’ Mickey moaned out as he nibbled on Ian’s neck. 

“okay let’s go before I fuck you on the table’’ Ian stood up and put Mickey down. “see you on Monday fuckers’’ 

“enjoy your hangover’’ Mickey said enjoying being led out the door by a lust driven Ian.

 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“take your fuckin clothes off” Ian growled at Mickey. He was so fucking hard his dick was about to rip through his jeans.

They quickly got rid of their clothes before Ian picked Mickey who wrapped his legs around his waist. He walked them to their bed were he gently got onto the bed with Mickey who released him and lied comfortably in the bed. Ian kissed mickey’s neck while grinding their dicks together.

‘make love to me Ian, make me yours’’ Mickey whispered into Ian's ear

 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Knock, Knock, knock…

Fiona woke up to the sound on an insistent knock on their front door. She was so fucking hungover as she stumbled her way to the door. She shouldn’t have drunk that much last night. “hold your tits I’m coming fuck!’’

Kara stood with his two men Dins and Las at the door of the house where he left prince Crozon twenty, three years, ago. He stopped knocking when he heard a female voice.   
Fiona opened the door to three weird looking guys with long hair “who the fuck, are you?’’

“I am Kara the head of palace security on planet Crozon. These are two of our best warriors Dins and Las. We are here to see prince Crozon.’’ 

“I have no idea what the fuck you are talking about’’

“We looking for the child that was left on your door step, twenty three years ago”

“you mean Ian? Who the fuck, are you to him’’

“Yes. Is he here?”

“I asked who you are.”

“I’m the man that placed him here”

“you didn’t leave him here, you dumped him here and didn’t look back now that he is all grown up you want him back go fuck yourself”

“do not address me with such insolence” 

“inso… what the fuck?’’

“take us to him before I blast your head off” Dins said getting impatient with the conversation.

“Dins there is no need for violence. Miss…I’m sorry I didn’t get your name?” Kara said

“Fiona I’m Ian’s older sister”

“we need to see prince Crozon or as you refer to him as Ian. I have important things to tell him about his birth parents”

“why do you keep calling him prince Croz what?’’

“Prince Crozon, that’s because he is the prince of our planet’’

“fuck fine I’ll take you to where he lives’’ she stepped away from the door way “get in sit down I’m gonna take a bath and take you to Ian”

 

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

“Ian!” Fiona knocked on Ian and Mickey’s door. “Ian open up” 

Ian wake up to the sound of his sister banging on his apartment door and shouting his name. He looked at the mop of messy black hair that was on his chest. He starts recalling what they had done last night. They made love. It’s not like they haven’t done it before but last night was different. It was like they were exchanging souls. He has been getting the urge to sink his teeth into Mickey’s neck more and more often. He doesn’t understand where it’s coming from.

“Ian open up please it’s important’’ Ian heard his sister screaming. He quickly got up and put on his boxers and rushed to the door.

“I’m coming fuck” Ian shouted back and the banging stopped. He opened the door “what… who are these guys?’’

Kara, Dins and Les immediately took a knee, bowed their heads and placed their right hand over their hearts. “hail prince Crozon’’ they all said in unison.

“Fiona who are these guys?” Ian was confused who is the prince Crozon 

“um can we come in Ian…”

“yeah…sure…” Kara and his men were still kneeling “you can also come in guys” that’s when they stood up and walked into the apartment.

Ian asked if they needed anything the strange men said no but Fiona needed coffee and breakfast. Ian went into the kitchen to make breakfast for Fiona, Mickey and himself. At that moment, Mickey decided to walk into the room were their guests were sitting butt naked. “Ian where did you go…SHIT…” he ran back into their room to cover himself after he saw that they have guests.

“Sire we need to speak to you” Kara said looking at Ian over the counter

“um…okay” Ian put down, the eggs and went to sit down with the strange men. “Fiona, you can make breakfast if you want and get some coffee going I know you’re hung over as fuck right now”

Fiona stood up and went to the kitchen to start the coffee maker mean while Mickey walked back out in some sweat pants and a vest. He walked straight to Ian “hey Fi… hey baby” he leaned down to give Ian his daily morning kiss and looked over to their guests “morning… who are you guys’’

Kara stood up and placed his right hand over his heart “I am Kara the head of security on planet Crozon. My men and I are here to speak to Prince Crozon or as you refer to him as ‘Ian’.’’

“what” Mickey and Ian said simultaneously 

Kara continued “yes, I was sent by your parents to come and hide you here among the earthlings to keep you safe from your uncle Vry. He has been looking for you so he can kill you and your father and take over the throne. You were supposed to remain here for a short period of time but the war continued for twenty three years. And now that your father the King is dead you need to come back and take over the throne before your uncle convinces the council to make him king”

“WHAT!’’ Ian, Mickey and Fiona said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed. please let me know what you think and if i made any mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter explains more about the Crozon and it's people. there's a bit of fluff in here.

“so, what you’re saying is that I’m an alien prince” Ian asked Kara

“yes, sire.” 

“and my name is actually Crozon”

“yes sire”

“and I’m from a planet that I share a name with”

“the first king named the planet after himself after he led his warriors in battle and won against the original inhabitants on the planet. He made it a law that all the first sons of the kings be named Crozon. That will show that they are next in line to sit on the throne.’’

“okay… um tell me more about my parents”

“your father King Crozon was the strongest warrior on the planet he and your mother were betrothed from a very young age. Her name is Kuyi. She is strong and an ambitious a great fighter as well. Asking me to take you away was the hardest thing they ever had to do. I watched them suffer every day for the last twenty-three years wondering if you were alive. Until Vry killed your father.’’ 

“okay I don’t know how to feel about that… can you tell me about our planet and the people”

“as you know the planet is called Crozon which is located on the Bode galaxy it takes approximately a month to get there. We the inhabitants of the planet are called Crozonians. We are a strong warrior race. Our strength comes from our hair the longer your hair is the more powerful you are. I’m surprised you are not dead since your hair is so short. We can fly, shoot energy beams out of our hands, heal fast, have super speed and strength and we age slowly”

“wow… that explains the dizzy spells I have after getting a hair cut...so I’m a crozonian”

“damn Gallagher I knew you were fucking alien looking but I never thought you’d turn out to be one” Mickey said from his spot on the arm rest where Ian was sitting. 

At some point, Fiona had walk back to them and was holding a cup of coffee “I must still be drunk if I heard all that correctly”

Ian turned to look at him with shock on his face. He always knew he was strange but never thought it was to this extent. He was from another planet. He is an alien prince of a planet. A planet where there is war and his uncle has been trying to murder him from the day he was born. His father was dead and his mother was waiting for him. 

“so, what exactly are you doing here” Ian asked Kara

“My prince, your mother the queen has asked me to come and get you so you can return to your home and take over the throne as it is your birth right” Kara said

“Oh… I need to think about this” Ian said standing up.

Kara stood up and so did Dins and Lens. “I understand sire I you can have this communication device just place it on your ear and press the green button and tell it to call me and it will do the rest” 

Ian took the ear piece looking thing and put it on the table “thanks” he said awkwardly. “I’ll call you when I need to ask you something or when I have made my decision about whether or no I’m going with you.” He said while walking them to the door.  
He opened the door for them and the three of them turned towards them and said “hail prince Crozon” 

Ian stared at them weirdly and said “okay”

Lens looked at him and said “sire you need to dismiss us”

“oh! shit sorry you may go or leave… I… fuck I don’t know what I’m doing” Ian said waving his hands around.

The three men bowed their head then turned around to take their leave. Ian shut the door and turned around and leaned against it. He was feeling overwhelmed. He didn’t even notice when Mickey came to him he only registered when he felt his arms around him, he returned the hug. “do you think what he was saying is true?” he asks Mickey who is busy kissing his collar bone to calm him down.

“I don’t know Ian… I don’t think three people could be that delusional. Did you see how long their hair was and those clothes they were wearing looked like amour’’ Mickey said gazing into Ian’s eyes while running his hands through the fuzzy red mop of hair. 

“I’m so fuckin confused right now baby. Help me.” Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey’s waist pulling him closer than he already was to him.

“Maybe you should take so time to digest this then call Kara or whatever the fuck his name is and ask him to prove it to you maybe by taking you to their spaceships or just flying or I don’t know… he needs to prove what he just said” Mickey said.  
“I love you Mick…” Ian said not braking eye contact with Mickey.

“love you Ian…” Mickey stood on his tip toes to kiss Ian.

They had totally forgotten about Fiona who was sitting on the couch guzzling coffee like the was no tomorrow. She must’ve gotten wasted last night. “when you guys are done trying to swallow each other maybe you could get ready I think we should go to the house and discuss this as a family.”

“that’s a great idea right babe?” Mickey asked Ian who has his face buried into his neck.

“yeah” Ian mumbles into Mickey’s neck.

“okay let’s go get ready” Mickey walked Ian to their bathroom where they took their shower together. Then went back to their room to get dressed. They came out ready to go and found Fiona passed out on the couch. Mickey woke her up “Fi… we’re done let’s”

“I think I’m still drunk… even after I drank all that coffee” Fiona said holding on to her head. “my head feels like it’s the size of a truck”

“yeah you shouldn’t have drunk that much…come on let’s go” Ian said helping Fiona to stand up and escorting her out the door. 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

They walk into the Gallagher house to find Lip, Vee and Kev eating breakfast in the kitchen. They all looked like shit. They must have continued drinking well into the night by the looks of it. 

“hey guys we brought back your drinking partner” Mickey said in greeting and holding the door open for Fiona to walk in since she was covering her due to the sun being to bright. Hahaha, you gatta love hang overs. Ian stops to kiss him before walking into the house. 

“MORNING!” Ian shouted just to fuck with them.

“what the fuck Ian” Lip said into his coffee cup, Vee and Kev just groaned in response.

Ian saw the left overs and made his way to the pots “Fi… do you want some?” she shook her head no so, he took a plate and made enough food for him and Mickey. He went and sat next to Mickey “let’s eat”. Ian turned to his family “I need to tell you guys something”. They are all looking at him so he knows he has their attention. He goes no to explain all that Kara had said that morning, with Mickey helping him on the parts he had forgotten. He still found it had to believe him but something told him, he should.

Lip, Kev and Vee all sat there staring at him like he was crazy. “are you serious? Vee said out of nowhere

“yeah” Mickey took out the ear piece and put it on the table “he left this for Ian to contact him with”

Lip took it “I have never seen such a device and I’m always in the know for shit like this”

“have you decided on whether you’re going with them or not?” Vee asked 

“no Mickey and I decided on me thinking about it first and asking Kara to prove what he was saying to me be for I make my decision… but for some reason I believe him.” he said looking at Mickey who was chewing on a piece of beacon he felt Ian’s eyes on him and turned to look at him. Ian leaned down to lay a kiss on top of Mickey’s head.

“you two are fuckin cute” Kev said like he hasn’t heard anything Ian had said.

“he’s the love of my life” Ian takes Mickey’s left hand and kisses the silver band “I can’t wait to marry you” 

“so, you’re from outer space huh?” Lip asked with a smirk on his face.

“yeah I guess” Ian answered not looking up from his food 

“baby, you need to think really carefully about this you, Kara said there is a war waiting for you and I don’t mean to knock you down but your strong here but those people were probably trained to fight from a young age.” Mickey said, he seriously didn’t want Ian to go off to a planet he wasn’t even sure existed with three strange man. He knows that if Ian decides to go then he’ll have no choice but to leave with him because he can’t be without Ian for more than a few hours. They haven’t been apart for even a day ever since Ian saved him from that dick Jack. And he’s not planning on starting now. 

“I’m gonna call Kara tomorrow so he can show me some evidence. You wanna come with me?” Ian said taking the plate and glasses they were drinking to the sink. “a part of me wants to go and see what it’s like you know…never in my life have I ever thought that there is life on any other planet than earth…but now I’m not too sure babe I really wanna check it out and besides I’m the prince slash soon to be king don’t I like get immunity or some shit?” Ian returned to his seat “can you come with me tomorrow when I meet with Kara?”

“can we take my certificate to the company then we can call him? my scholarship company needs my results before I can start working in a few months in the mean time they will be busy using me as their pop up ad, I’ll be promoting their company and scholarship program…fuck I don’t wanna do it” Mickey said rumbling on and on which is a sign that he was nervous about something.

Ian could see right through him without a problem “okay… yeah we can do that” he knew Mickey could just fax his certificate but he had no problem with accompanying him. He knew Mickey would eventually crack and tell him what is wrong “you wanna go back to the apartment so we can let these drunks recover’’ he kissed Mickey’s neck before adding “and maybe we can continue celebrating your graduation” 

Mickey stood up so fast he almost popped his knees “let’s go”

“you two did you’re ‘let’s forget that there are other people in the room’ thing and having your own conversations ignoring us completely” said Fiona looking like she was about to pass out at any moment.

“did you hear what we were saying?” Ian asked looking away from Mickey to Fiona.

“yeah” said Fiona

“so, why are you complaining” asked Ian

They all laughed and said “you always say that”

“fuck you… let’s go baby” he stood up and waited for Mickey to stand up. He took Mickey’s hand in his and led him to the door. “see you later fuckers”

“see ya guys” Mickey said then closed the do behind himself.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Ian unlocked the door to their apartment still holding Mickey’s hand. It was a thing they did to calm each other. “hey Mick I can’t believe I forgot to ask…how do you feel about all this”

“it’s weird somehow I really don’t know what to think about all this” they are now sitting on their couch with their tv on just to provide back-round noise, because Mickey cannot be in the apartment and have the tv off. It was the only friend he’s ever had until he met Ian due to being an only child. 

“so, if it’s true would that….um…change how you…um feel…” before Ian could finish his question Mickey interrupted him.

“God no! Ian nothing will ever change how I feel about you…I love you man and I honestly never thought I would get married but here I am, and I don’t even regret anything about us and I’m so happy that I get to spend the rest of my life with you”

“I love you too Mick so much” he kisses Mickey “you wanna finish watching game of thrones?”

“yeah lay down so I can lay on top of you” Mickey stand up to allow Ian to lay down and open his legs to make room for Mickey. Mickey laid down on top of Ian as he usually does when they watch tv. He knows he will eventually fall asleep to the sound of Ian’s heartbeat. He took the DStv remote to scroll through their showmax subscription and selected game of thrones then the episode they stopped on. The episode stared playing. That’s when mickey put down the remote and allowed himself to relax as he felt Ian’s big hands moving up and down his back. He turned his head towards Ian and kissed him then laid his head on Ian’s chest and enjoyed the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed. kudos and comments are much appreciated xoxoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry the story took a mind of its own... ENJOY!

Ian and Mickey enter their apartment returning from Mickey’s scholarship company to drop off his certificate. There was a nervous energy between them. They sat down on the couch and stared at the ear piece. They sat there for close to fifteen minutes. Mickey placed his hand inside Ian’s to calm him down. He could feel Ian shaking.

“you don’t have to do this now” Mickey said to comfort Ian.

“I just want to know the truth” 

“I know but you don’t have to rush it baby”

“they will leave at some point…”

“I know baby but…”

“what if it’s all a lie?”

“then we’ll deal with it” 

“okay” Ian took the ear piece and put on. The pressed the button Kara told him to and a screen popped up in front of him. The nerd in Mickey popped a boner at the sight of the new unknown technology. A female voice came on “how may I help you”. Ian was shaking now “um…please call Kara”.

A few seconds later Kara’s face came on the screen “Sire…I didn’t think you’d call me this early”

“yeah neither did I but…I need you to prove what you have said to me” 

“yes sire, I’ll be on my way to get you and your mate” 

“yes, that would be good right Mick?” he turned to Mickey for confirmation and Mickey nodded his head yes. “yeah, you can come”

“yes sire… there is a message from your mother the queen on that device”

“really?... how do I check it?”

“after this call just tell the device to play the queen’s message sire”

“um…alright thanks Kara bye”

“hail Prince Crozon”

Ian took off the device he turned to look at Mickey with tears in his eyes. Mickey immediately wrapped Ian in a tight hug. Ian returned the hug this is exactly what he needed, to feel Mickey’s warmth on him. “I don’t know if I can watch it Mick…”

“it’s okay if you’re not ready to watch it…we can just meet with Kara then take it from there…one step at a time remember?”

Ian chuckled a little bit and backed out of the hug to look Mickey in the eyes “did you just quote Jordan Sparks?”

Mickey laughed “I love that song man”

Ian smiled looking into Mickey’s beautiful blue eyes “what do you wanna do while we wait for Kara to get here” 

“I don’t know…my stomach is full, we fucked this morning, I’m clean we can just sit here and watch some tv”

“did you really have to list everything Mick?”

“yeah, it makes sense in my brain”

“nerd”

Mickey laughs and leans in to kiss Ian. Ian pulls him into his lap deepening the kiss. He licks Mickey’s bottom lip asking for access and Mickey gives it to him by opening his mouth. Ian’s tongue enters and he starts to fuck his mouth with his tongue. Mickey wraps his arms around Ian’s neck and moves to straddle him. Ian moves his hands down to Mickey’s ass squeezing it like he knows Mickey likes. This is escalating to something more. Ian unbuckles Mickey’s jeans he shoves his hand into Mickey’s pants. He grabs a hold of Mickey’s hard dick and starts working his hand on him. 

Mickey throws his head back and moans “ahh…fuck Ian” he moves his hips fucking into Ian’s hand “mhhh baby fuck…”

Ian works Mickey’s dick a little bit more before removing his hand. Mickey whines in disappointment. Ian locked eyes with him before he shoves two fingers into Mickey’s mouth. Mickey sucks those fingers like they have an elixir for immortality. Ian enjoys the show Mickey is putting on for him. Mickey unbuckles Ian’s pants and takes out his weeping dick out and works the tip with his hand. Ian throws his head back “miiick fuck that feels good”

Ian pulls his fingers out of Mickey’s mouth after they are wet enough. He put his hand back into Mickey’s pants past his dick to his hole. He pushes one finger in and Mickey loses his mind. This is his favourite thing in the world, having a part of Ian inside him. Ian works him with his finger watching Mickey’s face as it shows his pleasure. Mickey started moving his hips riding Ian’s finger. “more…Ian…more ahh”. Ian adds a second finger and grabs his own cock to jerk off himself off. Ian finger fucks Mickey hard as he jerks himself off to the noises and show Mickey was putting on. He rubbed his fingers against Mickey’s sweet spot. 

“fffg…Ian…Ian…Ian…I’m gonna come…”. Mickey has his hands in Ian’s hair which is the only thing preventing him from falling and his head thrown back. He feels his orgasm rise, his toes curling, legs trembling, back arching, his balls tightening then he explodes like a volcano. Ian follows him over the edge the cum mixing between them.

“fuck Ian that was amazing” Mickey mumbles into his neck.

“yeah…you're so fucking hot” he pulls Mickey’s face out of his neck and kisses him “let’s go take a shower before Kara gets here. 

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************   
Ian opens the door and finds Kara and Dins standing there “my prince, are you ready to go” 

“Mickey! They’re here!” Ian shouts over his shoulder “…yeah do you have a car or did you take the subway?” 

“we flow here sire” Kara says as if that’s normal.

“you know I can’t fly right” says to them like they're idiots. 

“yes, sire we will carry you…”

“we can just take my car…”

“we’re going to the skies above the ocean you won’t need a car sire”

“so, we’re going to fly” he hears Mickey say next to him, he didn’t notice that Mickey was standing next to him.

“yes Mickey” Dins says “I will carry you and sir Kara will carry the prince”

“sire, may we go?” Kara asks him.

“um…are you ready to go Mick?” he asks Mickey who nods his head. They step out and Mickey locks the door. Kara leads them to the roof of their building. Dins picks Mickey up bridal style and Kara does the same to Ian, then they both shoot up into the air.   
Mickey has a mini heart attack; heights are not his favourite thing and a strange alien man is carrying him across the skies of Chicago. He tries to look for a jet pack but the air is too much he can barely breath. He tucks his face into Dins’ thick neck where he has wrapped his arms around. This is so fucking weird.

On the other hand, Ian is having a blast he’s enjoying the view. He feels a bit awkward about being carried bridal style because he’s the one who usually does the carrying. He doesn’t want to look at Kara that will be too creepy. He looks over at Mickey who has his face tucked into Dins’ face. He must be having trouble breathing. He feels a spark of jealously at another man holding his Mickey so intimately. He doesn’t know how long it takes them to get the but it seems like forty-five minutes to an hour.

Kara and Dins slow down then turn up right as if they are standing on the ground then Kara says “open”. They hear sound of steel cranking, then a door opens in front of them. Ian and Mickey marvel at the sight. Their space ship is invisible no wonder there were no news reports about flying UFOs and aliens coming to take over the planet. Kara and Dins fly in then put them down on their feet. The door closes behind them.

Ian rushes to Mickey’s side “are you okay baby” 

Mickey nods his head “I’m okay just had a little trouble breathing while we were flying…are you okay?’’

“yeah I’m good…I’ll tell them to fly slower okay” Mickey nods his head then leans up to kiss Ian who meets him halfway. They look up to find Kara staring at them.

“you are very fond of each other” Kara says as an observation. “sire please follow me so I can show you the evidence you need to believe me” Kara starts walking and they follow him.

Mickey is holding onto Ian’s arm for dear life. He has a bad feeling about this but he doesn’t want to ruin Ian’s mood by telling him they should go. Even if they decided to leave none of them can fly so they're stuck here. They’re here for the proof then they're going back to their apartment. He feels Ian intertwin their hands and looks up at him Ian is smiling down at him. His green eyes sparking with happiness. 

Kara comes to a stop in front on a large door he types in a pin then the door opens he steps aside “in here sire” Ian walks in with Mickey by his side. Kara walks passed them “there is a recording of what the planet looks like” there is a bed, it looks like a bedroom with a door he is sure leads to a bathroom. They sit on the bed, Kara goes and presses a bunch of buttons. A screen slides out of the floor” Kara walk behind them and stands next to the door as if he’s a guard…well he is where he comes from. The screen comes to life the hear a voice booming over the speakers. 

“Planet Crozon, this planet is located in the Bode galaxy. It is the fifth planet in the Viwellus solar system. The inhabitants of this planet are called crozonians, they are a strong warrior race. Their strength comes from their hair, the longer the hair the stronger the warrior. The inhabitants have the ability to fly. They can focus their energy and turn it into energy blarts that came through their hands. They have the ability to heal fast and they become stronger with every fight they are involved in. They possess super strength and speed. They have used these traits to their advantage being enslaving other planets and taking their resources, minerals, technology and inhabitants.” The video shows them the people flying across red skies, shooting energy blasts from the palms of their hands. It shows people with long hair and they’re wearing armour like Kara, Dins and Lens have on. Ian and Mickey look at each other at the mention of slavery. “It is known as the planet of the lost prince. Prince Crozon the forty fifth was taken into hiding by King Crozon and Queen Kuyi after Lord Vry challenged King Crozon for the throne” they show a picture of a big muscular man with a crown, he is the splitting image of Ian only with long red hair that reached the back of his thighs. And another picture of a man that looks similar to the king but he has black hair that reaches his butt “War broke out on the planet with two group of crozonians, one on the side of Lord Vry and the other on the side of King Crozon. A month ago, King Crozon lost a fight to Vry and he was killed. Vry is next in line to the throne if prince Crozon” they show a picture of a small baby that looks like Ian “is not found, and brought back to take the throne.” 

The mini documentary ends, Ian and Mickey remain silent. They just sit there looking at the screen in front of them. When they're about to stand up a picture of a women wearing a crown and armour appears on the screen. She has long black hair and hazel eyes. It seems as if it’s the only thing Ian got from her “is it on?” She asks whomever is behind the camera “yes my queen” they hear the person say.

She clears her throat before she starts speaking “my dear son Crozon, the day I gave birth to you was both the happiest and saddest day of my life. I didn’t even get to hold you for long before you were taken to a planet far from here for your own safety. We need you back, I need you my son. I know I'm a stranger to you but I have loved you from the day I knew you existed in my womb…I have ordered Kara to bring you home immediately… do not be angry with him for he is obeying the orders of his queen…I apologise for what is about to happen my son but you are our only hope…forgive me” the screen goes blank.

“Kara what is she talking about?” Ian turns to where Kara was standing but he’s nowhere to be found. The door is closed. He stands up and runs to the door trying but failing to open it. “Kara! Kara!” he’s banging on the door. He turns to Mickey who is just sitting there. “Mickey? Baby are you okay”

Before Mickey can respond they hear and feel the spaceship roaring to life “they are taking us to planet Crozon that’s the order she gave Kara…to get you to Crozon” they feel the ship moving fast “they’re taking you home”

Ian sees a small window he runs to it and sees that indeed they are moving “FUCK” he shouts, the clouds are getting further and further away. He stands there watching as they leave the Earth’s atmosphere. He looks on as the earth gets smaller and smaller. “Kara, you son of a bitch!” he growls. He feels Mickey’s arms around him.

“we’ll find a way through this Ian” Mickey says before laying his head-on Ian’s muscular back  
.  
Ian turns around and embraces Mickey “I’m sorry I got us into this shit baby…”

“it’s not your fault Ian” Mickey says in comfort. They look through the window as the earth gets smaller and smaller. They don’t even know if they will ever see it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont worry they'll be fine...i hope O_O


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we'll be seeing Ian's more aggrasive side, remember he comes from a planet of warriors. it's in his DNA. ENJOY!

Mickey and Ian lay in bed embracing each other. They have no idea how long they will be travelling for, all they know is that they have no control over the situation. Mickey’s head is on Ian’s chest, he’s listening to Ian’s strong heartbeat. Ian is running his fingers through Mickey’s dark hair.

“sire may I come in?” Kara asks from outside the door.

Ian gets out of bed and heads to the door “fuck off you bastard…I’m going to fucking kill you” 

“I apologise sire but I had no other choice but to follow the queen’s orders…” Kara tries to explain to a pissed of Ian.

“oh, fuck off…you piece of shit” Ian continues with his insults.

“my prince if I hadn’t done what she said I would have been charged with treason and they would have sent the mercenaries after me to kill me and complete the mission. One way or another you would have ended up on Crozon” Kara continues to explain to Ian “I saw how much you are fond of your mate Mickey so I decided to take him as well”. 

Ian stops for a minute “why the fuck would you do that for?” 

“he’s your mate sire…you cannot separate a mated couple…you did mate him right sire” Kara asks, he knows Ian didn’t know anything about himself he probably hasn’t mated Mickey.

“what the fuck is that” Mickey asks coming to stand next to Ian. He misses his warmth.

“sire when you and Mickey are mating…I mean having sex…do you get the urge to bite Mickey on the neck?”

“um…yeee…yes” Mickey looks up at him “I’ve been stopping myself from doing it” he whispers to Mickey who is tucked into his side.

“and you haven’t done it…” Kara asks to be sure.

“no, I don’t want to hurt him” Ian says with conviction.

“you have to do it sire in order to make him your mate officially…then no one can object to him being by your side”

“open the door Kara” Mickey says, he wants to know more about this Mating thing.

“what no” Ian objects “he kidnapped us…he put you in danger”

“I know but he had no choice, if he didn’t do it then someone else would have” Mickey tries to comfort Ian who is red with anger. “open the door Kara”

They hear Kara typing in the pin then the door slides open. Before Kara can say anything, Ian punches him in the stomach while Kara is doubled over in pain he grabs Kara’s hair and smashes his face with his knee. He doesn’t let go of Kara’s hair then tilts his head towards his face “don’t ever…ever…in your life put Mickey in danger again do you hear me?” he growls at Kara. 

Mickey wraps his arms around Ian “baby please let him go, I’m fine okay” he kisses Ian’s back to sooth his anger.

Ian still has a good grip on Kara’s hair “he shouldn’t have fucking involved you in this Mickey…you saw the video that place is dangerous I don’t want you there…”

Mickey holds him tighter “baby...I don’t care if it’s the pits of hell…where you go, I go…I don’t want to be on earth if you're not on it” he comes around to stand in front of Ian.

Ian lets go of Kara and pulls Mickey to him “I love you Mick, if anything happens to you…” Ian sobs at the thought of losing Mickey. He turns to Kara who is checking if his nose is broken ‘if anything happens to him I will hold you personally responsible…I swear Kara I will rip your fucking throat out”

“he is the source of your power” Kara says casually.

“what the fuck…” Ian is puzzled.

“did Ian hit you hard enough to scramble your brains” Mickey is surprised that Kara just chose to move on.

“that punch you just gave me felt like I was punched by my sparring partner who has been training for years…this tells me you must be powerful we just need to get your hair to grow to full length then you’ll be a powerful warrior and king”

“what the fuck are you talking about?” Mickey and Ian are so fuckin confused right now. 

“he got a surge of power because he was angry over you being in danger…meaning you are his trigger” Kara explains as simple as he can, as to not confuse Ian and Mickey any further.

Ian tries to understand this by reiterating what Kara just said “so what you’re saying is me loving Mickey is what gives me strength?”

Kara nods his head “yes, sire but we’ll deal with that later right now you need to mate Mickey and make him yours officially by the laws of Crozon”

“can you explain to us what this mating thing is all about?” Mickey asks

“when two people decide to be together for the rest of their lives…they create a bond this bond is created by doing the mating ritual…” Kara explains.

“mating ritual?” Ian asks interrupting Kara.

“yes sire…you have sex or mate with Mickey every day for seven days at the same time…then bite each other where the neck meets the shoulder when you are reaching your…um orgasm every time you mate…that is the mating ritual” Kara says to them, he pulls down the collar of the spandex he wears under his amour “this is my bond mark”. It looks like a bite mark tattoo.

Ian and Mickey stare at Kara’s mark and Ian asks “what happens after that?”

‘Kara looks at them “after that you will be able to sense other’s emotions, you will be able to sense where the other is even when they are unconscious…and he will be your mate so you…won’t have to mate your betrothed Woan”

“my what?” “his what?” Ian and Mickey say at the same time.

“you were promised to Woan…she is Dins’ sister, one of the strongest females on the Crozon…” Kara says sheepishly.

“no fucking way is Ian mating a woman…he’s gay” Mickey’s pissed now.

“he is yes but he will need to produce an heir hence a female has to be involved…on Crozon if a prince who is next on the throne prefers the company of men or is gay as you put it…then he has to get a female and mate or have sex…with her until they produce an heir then they can go their separate ways…after that he can find a man and perform the mating ritual with him then they will be bonded for life…” Kara can see Mickey turning red with every word he says.

“you’re not sleeping with When or Won whatever the fuck her name is” Mickey says to Ian with a serious tone in his voice.

“if he doesn’t mate you then Woan will think that he’s available and he is still betrothed to her” Kara adds on not knowing that he is adding fuel to the fire of jealousy that is burning inside Mickey.

“Kara get the fuck out…Ian mate me” Mickey says shoving Kara out the chamber.

“what the fuck? Mickey no…” Ian says shaking his head.

“why not?” Mickey pulls away from Ian “you don’t want me?”

“I should leave…and the pin for the door is 69532” Kara walks out the door and slides it shut.

“baby come here” Ian takes Mickey’s hand and leads him to the bed where they sit side by side “baby…you know that I always want you…it’s just I don’t want to hurt you…did you hear him I must bite you on the same spot for seven days…I don’t want to hurt you…”

“yeah but I will bite you back sooo…we’ll be even” Mickey says.

“I want to do this Ian”

“I know baby but…”

“it’s okay…I can take it”

“I don’t want to hurt you baby…”

Mickey moves to stand between Ian’s legs wrapping his arms around Ian’s neck. Ian puts his hands just below each of Mickey’s ass. Mickey rests his forehead on Ian’s “I want you to mate me Ian, I want to be able to feel you without having to touch you…” he kisses Ian tenderly “…don’t you want that…” he kisses him again.

“I do…you know I do” Ian says when Mickey pulls back from the kiss.

“then mate me baby…I promise I can take it” Mickey says nuzzling Ian’s nose with his.

Ian pulls Mickey so that he’s straddling his lap. He moves his arms so that they are wrapped around Mickey. He tucks his face into Mickey neck and takes a deep breath. “okay…but if it becomes too much for you tell me immediately” 

Mickey nods his head then says it “immediately I promise”

“okay what time is it?” Ian asks

“we are in space Ian we can’t tell time…”

“where’s your phone?”

“I put it on the table when we got into bed” Mickey crawls off Ian’s lap and onto the bed and reaches for the phone. “it’s seven o’clock at night” he feels Ian moulding himself to his bent over form. He moans as Ian kisses up his spinal cord.

“perfect time for mating” Ian says in his deep husky lust filled voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next the mating ritual


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the mating ritual so it smut.

Day 1

Mickey has his face buried in a pillow, his back ached and his ass high up in the air. His moans muffled by the pillow. He feels Ian’s long hot tongue moving inside him. He feels it tracing around his rim then diving back in. he raises his head from the pillow “ahh…Ian…yea fuuuck…please I…ahh…I fucking need you”

Ian flips him onto his back and hovers on top of him. he dips his fingers into the what he thinks is some sort of massage oil that he found in the bathroom. He does this while gazing into Mickey’s eyes. He can see Mickey gulping in anticipation. Ian moves down Mickey’s body leaving a trail of light kisses behind that sets Mickey’s skin ablaze. He takes Mickey into his mouth and he slides two finger into Mickey.

“aah Ian…fuuuck” Mickey’s back aches off the bed as he pushes himself downwards to meet every thrust. “fuuuck…right there…ahh…ahh…ahh” Ian is massaging his sweet spot every time his fingers are buried deep inside him. He feels a third finger enter him “Ian…ahh…get in…me…fffgggh”   
Ian pulls off his dick with a “pop” and jabs his prostate hard before pulling his fingers out. He lays himself on Mickey. Mickey wraps his arms around Ian’s neck, he pulls him into a kiss. They kiss passionately, like they always do. Their tongues fighting for dominance.  
Ian slicks his cock with the rest of the oil left on his hand, he lines up with Mickey’s hole and slowly enters him. Mickey pulls back from the kiss and gasps. Ian groans as he bottoms out. Mickey feels amazing wrapped around him, massaging him with his warm walls.   
“move Ian please” Mickey’s voice sound strained like he’s trying his best to keep himself together.

Ian pulls out until only the head is left inside, then slams himself back in. He’s going with long hard thrusts today. Mickey’s fingers are digging into his back, his head thrown back as, eyes clenched tight, back ached, ankles locked on Ian’s lower back and toes curled. The more Ian increases his thrusts the more Mickey’s moans increase in volume and frequency “ahh…ahh…ahh…ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh”

“fuck baby, tell me you’re…fuck…close” Ian groans into Mickey’s neck.

Mickey can’t breathe, he can’t even tell Ian that he’s also close, the pleasure is too much. Ian feels so good inside him, he can feel his orgasm rising with every thrust from Ian. Ian is looking at Mickey’s beautiful face, he loves watching the pleasure playing across Mickey’s face. Mickey’s walls start to clench around him “you feel so amazing Mick…fuuuck”

Ian feels the all too familiar urge, the urge he has been fighting for a long time now. He grazes Mickey’s shoulder with his teeth, he feels Mickey’s legs trembling this is it. 

“fuuuck…fuck…fuck Ian…mhmm…I’m…cumming” Mickey shoots his seed between.

Ian sank his teeth into Mickey’s when he felt his orgasm hit him with the force of a tidal wave. He bit down on Mickey’s neck until he tasted blood, the released. Mickey also sank his teeth where Ian’s neck meets his shoulder, until he tastes blood and releases. 

“I love you” Mickey whispers into Ian’s neck.

Ian pulls back to look into Mickey’s eyes “I love you” 

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

They have been mating for six days now at around the same time. They were using Kara’s ‘watch’ to make sure they did it right. The three other Crozonians on board have been supplying them with food and water. They have done it so many times that Mickey’s hole is all red and puffy. They are creating a bond that will last for as long as they are alive. 

Every time they finish, there is a red glow that surrounds them. Kara said it is their bond. Their bite marks are red and swollen. They look a bit infected btu they asked Kara and he confirmed that it’s normal and they will heal once the ritual if over. 

They take baths in the bathing pool, which looks like a jacuzzi but hey they are not complaining. Kara says it will take approximately two earth months for them to reach Crozon so they better get comfortable with being here. At least they are not being beaten or chained up to a pole in a dingy basement. This is kind of a great kidnapping, it’s still a kidnapping and Ian is still pissed that they took Mickey with but he’s also glad that he’s here with him. He cannot begin to imagine his life without him. So, he punches Kara every time he sees him for that. Yeah, Mickey has asked him to stop but he doesn’t want to, it feels great if he’s being totally honest. Maybe he’ll keep it up until they arrive.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Day 7

Mickey’s hands curl into fists on top of Ian’s chest as he rides him in their temporary bed. His back is ached just right so that Ian can jab into his sweet spot. He gasps as Ian thrusts up into him.   
“you feel so fucking good inside me…ahh” Mickey groans grabbing his own hair as his hips do all the work “so fucking big…fuuuck…It’s so ahh fucking deep inside me…”

Ian grabs Mickey’s ass helping him move up and down. He watches Mickey pulling at his own hair. His chest flushed pink. “you look so fucking hot right now baby fuck”

Mickey lowers himself onto Ian’s chest their almost there. He tucks his face into Ian’s neck as Ian does the same. Their orgasms hit them at the same time and they both sink their teeth into each other, reopening the wound. A red glow of energy surrounds them, it’s their bond making itself known. 

“AHH!” “FUCK!” they both shout in pain they’re bond marks feel like they’re on fire, they’re are healing. They close up and look like tattoos of bite marks.

Ian feels a rush of emotions that don’t belong to him, he feels Mickey’s relief that the pain is subsiding, his happiness and content. 

“Ian I think it’s happening, I can feel you…” Mickey says with wide eyes “this so fucking amazing”

“I know baby” Ian leans up to kiss Mickey.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Back on Earth

Fiona, Lip, Kev and Vee sat at the kitchen table “It’s been a fucking week and no one in their building has seen them” Fiona says.

“do you think Kara did something to them?” Vee asks with wide eyes.

“I’ll fucking kill him” Lip says slamming his fist on the table.

“I can’t believe I took them to Ian and now he and Mickey have disappeared…this is all my fault” Fiona is crying now “if anything happens to him and Mickey…I’ll never forgive myself”

“I’ll go check if the police have found anything” Kev stands up “come on Vee” 

Lip picks up the ear piece they found on Ian and Mickey’s coffee table “I’ll keep trying to get this to work” he walks up the stairs and closes himself in his room, like he always does since they found out Ian and Mickey were missing. He doesn’t know that it only works on Ian’s DNA, which it gets from the ear of the person wearing it.

Fiona took the phone and continued to call hospitals and mortuaries. She feels so guilty, barely sleeping and eating. They have asked everyone in Mickey and Ian’s building and absolutely no one has seen them. They have put up flyers everywhere in Chicago, they have gotten calls that have led them nowhere. Even Mickey’s scholarship company haven’t seen them since he brought his certificate. She prays to a higher power that wherever they are safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been itching to write this. hope you enjoyed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we get a taste of Ian's true power. and we see Dins' true colours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post, life had me by the balls.

Mickey stood in the bathroom staring at his bond mark. Ian brand on him, he will forever belong to Ian now he doesn’t have to worry about any betrothed bitch. Ian is in the training room learning how to fly and fight, how wonderful. He doesn’t want Ian involved in any type of fighting more especially war. He doesn’t want to lose him to people they just heard existed less than a month ago. He gets into the bathing pool, yep it’s a mini pool/jacuzzi where he can relax, and get clean. He cleans himself thoroughly because he and Ian make love every night.

He gets out of the pool smelling like a flower, he is hungry Ian really wore him out last night. He takes out the tight ass spandex he had to wear underneath the amour, he didn’t put on the amour but he put on Ian’s sweater which looks like a dress on him. The types in the pin to open the door making his way to the kitchen, he finds Dins in there because Lens is in the cockpit flying the ship “hey Dins” 

Dins who had been too focused on his food stood up and bowed in respect to Mickey and the mate of the future King. “sire, may I make you food…” 

“yes…thank you” Mickey sat down at the table watching Dins as he made his food for him. He is not used to being treated like someone important. “do you think that your people will accept me?”

“no…” Dins says placing a plate in front of Mickey “may I dine with you”

“yeah sure…um what do you mean no…” he thought that once Ian mates him he will be accepted.

“you are an alien…a weakling and you make the prince weak with your affections…” Dins says bluntly.

“what the fuck? Where did that come from…” Mickey’s feelings are hurt.

“you are a distraction…he wasn’t supposed to mate you he shouldn’t have…it is atrocious…”

“did you just call my bond to Ian an atrocity? How dare you?’’

“you are a glorified concubine and if it was possible I would ask prince crozon if I could kill you after he is done with you. 

“yeah well…I’m mated to him meaning the is nothing you can do about it…”

“not yet…” Dins says standing up bowing and walking out of the kitchen.

Mickey looks at Dins’ retreating figure, that guy has issues. He is not to be trusted. He goes back to his food and has second thoughts about eating it. What if that jerk ass Dins has poisoned him. He just made it clear that he would like to get rid of Mickey once and for all.

Ian and Kara walk in all sweaty from their sparring. Mickey is too lost in his thoughts to notice, he spans out of it when he feels Ian kissing his cheek “hey baby”

“hey love, Kara” Mickey says to Ian and Kara, who bows in respect to him and goes to make food for Ian and himself.

“what’s wrong Mick?” Ian is looking at him concerned

“Dins just threatened me” Mickey says solemnly.

“WHAT?” Ian shouts standing up. Kara turns to look at Mickey.

“he said if it was possible he would kill me after you were done fucking me and that you shouldn’t have mated me…”

Ian interrupts him “baby I love you…I don’t regret anything about us…I would never hurt you intentionally…”

“I know and I love you too” Mickey stands up and hugs Ian. “you’re really gaining some muscle” Mickey says moving his hands all over Ian chest and biceps.

Ian kisses Mickey’s temple “the training is really paying off…let’s eat okay baby”

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“where the fuck is Dins” Ian asks Kara as he marches through the ship “I’m gonna kill that fucker!”. He has just made love to Mickey in hopes of calming him down. Mickey fell asleep immediately after they were done meaning he was emotionally exhausted.

“he is in the training room sire” Kara says causing Ian to turn and head in the opposite direction.

Ian throws open the door startling Dins who is busy fighting an imaginary foe. Ian rushes to him and grabs him by the throat and slams him into the wall. There is a red glow around him and his eyes are yellow. Dins and Kara’s eyes are bulging out of their heads.  
“how dare you” Ian says staring into Dins’ eyes.

“I’m sorry sire” Dins is shaking with fear.

“why did you threaten Mickey?” he tightens his hand around Dins’ neck.

“I didn’t mean to sire…I’m sorry…” Dins could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness, his face was turning blue.

“sire please let him go” Kara pleads on behalf of Dins.

“Ian!” Mickey shouts from the door way “Ian please let him go”

Ian is consumed by rage, he does not hear anything they are saying to him. the only thing he is focused on is the source of his rage. How dare this piece of shit threaten Mickey, his Mickey? No one absolutely no one threatens Mickey and gets away with it. He will die before he lets anything happen to Mickey. He doesn’t notice that he is glowing and there are some electrical sparks coming from his hand. His hair is slowly growing.

He feels a hand touch his back and he grabs whoever it is by the throat throws them across the room. 

“AHH!” Mickey screams in pain when his back connects with the wall.

“sire!” Kara says running to Mickey’s side to make sure he’s still alive.

“fuck!” Mickey says trying to get up. He feels a sharp pain in his back, it’s not a good sign. “Ian please help me”

Ian can hear Mickey whimpering in pain but it is hard to get out of this all-consuming rage he is in. he turns to look in the direction of the voice and he sees Kara trying to help Mickey to his feet. He let’s go of Dins who has now passed out and runs to Mickey’s side. “Mick? what the fuck happened to him?”

“you threw him to the wall when he touched you sire”

“it’s okay Ian” Mickey’s says though his pain filled groans.

“I did this?” Ian is hyperventilating “I’m sorry baby…I would never”

“I know baby…I’m going to be okay…”

“sire help me get him to the regeneration chamber”. Ian shakes his head, his scared to touch Mickey. Kara picks Mickey up bridal style. Lucky for him the regeneration tank is in the next room. Kara goes to the chamber and takes off Mickey’s clothes leaving him in his underwear. He fastens the shackles to Mickey’s arms and legs. He puts on the oxygen musk that will help him breath while he is surrounded by the regeneration liquid. He picks up Mickey’s clothes and walks out of the regen tank and closes the door. He walks to the control panel and the tank. The shackles pull Mickey up right and then a green liquid start to fill the tank. 

Ian walks in five minutes later, he stares at Mickey’s body floating in the green liquid. “I couldn’t control myself Kara…I just…” 

“that’s because you were on the verge of transforming into a super crozonian it’s supposed to be a legend but those yellow eyes proved it’s real…your hair grew sire it reaches the back of your neck now…” 

Ian runs his hands threw his hair “fuck…” he looks at Mickey he is knocked out at the moment “I didn’t mean to hurt you Mick…” he has a tear running down his face.

“he knows sire…” Kara turns to the control panel “it will take about an hour to heal the damage on his back” he looks at Ian who is staring at Mickey. “we’ll be landing in about two hours I’ll go prepare for that and check on Dins” Kara walks out leaving Ian to be alone with his thoughts.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Kara finds Dins in his chamber the door is open so he just walks in “you shouldn’t have done that”

“I said I’m sorry” he grabs his throat which has a bruise the size of Ian’s right hand.

“don’t ever threaten prince Mickey again…he is lawfully mated to prince Crozon therefore he is your superior like it or not you will respect him” 

“fine…I will respect the weakling and bow before his feet like you…”

“next time you pull a stunt like that I will end you” Kara turns and leaves slamming the door shut.

Dins is fuming “how dare they force me to bow at the feet of an inferior alien…” he paces his room “could the prince be able to transform into the legendary Super crozonian…it’s not possible but…but his eyes were yellow and had a red glow…shit…” he takes out his ear piece “call lord Vry”

Lord Vry appears “Dins what do you want?”

“I’m sorry Lord Vry but we have a problem…”

“what is it”

“it seems as if the legend of the super crozonian is not a legend anymore” 

“what! Who transformed?”

“prince Crozon he did not fully transform…”

“what do you mean he did not fully transform?”

“my lord…he was angry that I threatened his mate and he had me against the wall by my throat his mate tried to calm him down but the moment he touched the prince he was thrown into the wall…he was glowing red and his eyes were yellow his hair was growing…I passed out”

“so how do you know that he didn’t fully transform?”

“well…because I’m still alive my lord”

“we need to stop him before he can fully transform…that mate of his get close to him”

“but my lord…”

“Dins I don’t care what you have to do…you better earn their trust back or I will kill you” and the line went dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter... please leave comments and kudos they are the reason we continue writing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is short and to the point i didn't want to focus a lot on their arrival because shit is about to hit the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!!!

BACK ON EARTH

“BREAKING NEWS! THE POLICE HAVE RELEASED A VIDEO SHOWING THE FACES OF THE MEN SUSPECTED OF KIDNAPPING IAN GALLAGHER AND MICKEY MILKOVICH. THE NAMES OF THESE MEN ARE KARA, DINS AND LENS. THE HOMOSEXUAL COUPLE THAT WERE REPORTED MISSING BY IAN GALLAGHER’S FAMILY A MONTH AGO, THE POLICE ARE ASKING FOR YOUR HELP. IF YOU RECOGNISE ANY OF THESE MEN PLEASE CONTACT THE NEAREST PRESINCT… AND IN OTHER NEWS…”

Fiona and Lip were seating watching the news. It has been a month since Ian and Mickey went missing and no one has seen or heard from them. As much as they are hoping that Kara was lying about the whole alien thing. If Kara was lying that would mean they are still somewhere on earth. But if he was telling the truth then they may never see them again.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The green liquid drained from the regen tank, and Mickey is lowered to the floor. Ian is waiting to get into the tank to release Mickey from his shackles. The bruises on his body have disappeared. Ian opens the door of the tank and walks in “Mickey baby wake up”. He removes the musk from Mickey’s face and Mickey starts coughing “hey it’s okay” 

“Ian…” 

“yeah do you still feel any pain” Ian asks while helping Mickey to his feet.

“nah I’m just a bit dizzy” Mickey looks around the room.

“do you remember what happened?”

“yah…you…”

“I’m so sorry Mick…I never meant to hurt you baby please believe me…”

“I know Ian…its okay”

“I don’t know what happened… Kara said it’s a thing called a super Crozonian…I don’t know what the fuck he was talking about” he helps Mickey get dry and dressed. “we need to prepare for the landing it happening in about an hour or less”

“shit…”

“I know baby I know”. They walk back to their room hand in hand. Ian keeps checking if Mickey is in any pain. He seems fine just a little bit nervous because of their landing. Fuck, he’s nervous too, they are going to his birth place, he’s going to meet the mother he never knew this is just fucked up, seriously. 

They find Kara standing in front of their chamber “sire I have your royal amour here for you and yours too prince Mickey” he bows as he hands over the garments.

“wow thanks Kara” Ian says with a grin on his face.

“sire please get ready because we will be landing in less than an hour” Kara says bowing his head before making his way to the cockpit.

“I can’t believe we’re here Mick” Ian says leading Mickey into their chamber before closing the door to get a bit of privacy.

“yeah… how do you feel about it?” Mickey asks hoping Ian would say he wants to go home.

“I don’t know…I’m a bit anxious…but I’m excited to learn more about my people and meet my mother” Ian has a dreamy smile on his face.

*****************************

“Crozonians! the moment we have all been waiting for has finally arrived…Our prince and future King of the planet has landed…And as we zoom in closer we see him in his royal garb…Sire looks exactly like our former King…We see Lord Kara and his men Dins and Lens…Oh! There is another man…is he…is he holding hands with prince Crozon…he is…he may be Prince Crozon’s mate…we will update you later when we have more information…”

The crowd screams “HAIL PRINCE CROZON”

The reporter laughs “…Hail prince Crozon indeed…The Queen is walking toward the ship...my fellow crozonians we are about to witness a special moment between a mother and son…remember Prince Crozon was taken away to a distant planet after he was born…he does not have any form of knowledge about our planet and it’s people…and as we all can clearly see has cut off his hair…that means he has no power…he probably cannot fight…now…oh! The prince and queen are embracing this is truly wonderful…a mother and son finally reunited…”

The crowd explodes with cheers.

“…the prince appears to be introducing the strange man to the queen…he just pulled down his collar to show the queen his bond mark…it’s confirmed the strange man is the prince’s mate…he looks like an earthling…that means the prince was on planet earth all along…thank the gods we did not pillage the planet all those yes ago…they are all walking into the castle…my fellow crozonians our future king has arrived…welcome home prince Crozon…my name is Moa and I will see you tomorrow at the Royal conference…Good night” 

***************************************

Lord Vry switches off the television angrily “we need to meet Dins so we can come up with a strategy to get rid of Crozon and his weakling of a mate”

Woan sits down “Lord Vry, I understand that you are angry but I only agreed to help you get rid of that mate of his so prince Crozon can be mine…”

Vry turns to Woan “…or we can get rid of the both of them and then you and I can be King and Queen…”

“hmmm…I will need you to swear on oath for that…otherwise we get rid of that earthling then i get my Crozon back”

“you don’t trust me huh…”

“not at all Lord Vry…you killed your own brother remember”

“you are smarter that you look”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave kudos and comments. the next chapter will be up soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we take a look at Lord Vry's secret plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!!!

Ian and Mickey walk hand in hand following behind the queen. Ian is buzzing with excitement next to Mickey who looks like he is ready to run back to the spaceship and fly back to earth. They are walking through the hallway where there are portraits of former Kings with their families.

“these are your ancestors…” the queen’s voice starts to crack “…your father and I didn’t get to make a portrait with you because…” she wipes at her eyes, Ian lets go of Mickey’s hand and rushes to Kubayi’s side. Ian doesn’t notice the look of grimace on Mickey’s face.

“it’s okay mom…I’m here now” Ian hugs his crying mother.

Mickey watches as Ian embraces the stranger, he doesn’t trust her. He saw the look of disappointment on her face when Ian told her they are bonded and now it seems she has Ian wrapped around her little finger. He is even referring to her as ‘mom’. The longer they stay here the more Ian gets sucked onto this fucked up planet. They need to leave soon.

Ian is now holding his mother’s hand while Mickey glares at them from behind. It has started Ian has deserted him for a total stranger. Mickey is getting more and more pissed by the moment. Oh! If looks could kill.

“Let me show you your chamber…” Kubayi says leaning her head against Ian’s bicep.

**********************************

“this is your chamber I had the slave upgrade the look seeing as you are not a child anymore…the tailor will be here in an hour to take both your measurements so they can make your clothes…and Dins will come tomorrow morning to get you so you can have a tour of the palace and after that we will have a conference where the planet will meet their future king” the queen beams at Ian with the same grin Ian possesses.

“thanks mom” Mickey rolls his eyes at that “we’re really tired from the trip…oh Kara, Lens, Dins you’re still here”

“you did not dismiss us Sire” Kara says

“oh…sorry…you guys can go…I’m sure your families miss you’’

“HAIL PRINCE CROZON” they all say in unison before leaving.

Ian turns to his mother “as I was saying…the trip really did us in…I’m sure we won’t want to get out of bed tomorrow”

Queen Kubayi laughs at that “you are the future king you can do whatever you like” she hugs him “…I will be taking my leave…I will see you tomorrow” she turns to Mickey “and to you Mickey…have a wonderful evening” and then she is gone.  
“can you believe it baby…I’m a real-life prince” Ian says with a giant grin on his face.

“yeah…” Mickey says solemnly.

“what’s wrong baby?” Ian asks with a concerned looked.

“nothing I’m just beat…let’s just go to bed” he lies.

Ian pulls him into a hug “I know this is hard for you…and I’m so grateful for you…” he captures Mickey’s lips in a kiss, Mickey kisses him back losing his fingers in Ian’s hair. Ian pulls back “…I love you so much Mick…”

“I love you too” he is about to take his clothes off when there is a knock at the door “it must be the tailor”

Ian walks to the door and opens it “hi…Dins…what do you want?” Ian’s good mood just went down the drain. 

“my prince…I came to apologise” Dins says with his bowed head, showing fake remorse.

“you have two minutes” Ian walks into the room leaving the door open for Dins to come in. Ian comes to a stop next to Mickey “start talking”

“Sire…I want to apologise to both of you for what I said to Prince Mickey on the ship…”

“why did you say it?” Mickey asks angrily.

“prince Mickey…I was angry at my…we were going to get bonded and she cheats on me…” Dins sobs “…I took my anger out on you Prince Mickey and I apologise” he wipes his face “…it will never happen again sire…you have my word” 

“it’s okay Dins…you were just heartbroken” Mickey says he really feels sorry for him.

“yeah…Mickey’s right…we understand you can take a few days off”

“sire…are you sure” Dins looks shocked when Ian and Mickey nod their heads “…thank you sire…may I take my leave?”

“yeah sure…” Dins bows the turns to leave.

********************************

“Lord Vry, lady Woan how are you doing” Dins says in greeting as he walks into Lord Vry’s castle.

“tell me you, earned their trust back” Vry says ready to beat so sense into Dins.

“yes, my lord…I told them my future ‘mate’ cheated on me and that’s why I was angry and they were both stupid enough to eat it up”

“good boy…now we need to get them where it hurts” Vry says with an evil glint in his eye.

“so, who is the mystery man?” Woan asks with interest.

“he is an earthling…they were courting when we found him and lord Kara told them to mate before we arrived here so…you lady Woan won’t have any claim to the prince…”

“why am I not surprised…my father has always been blindly loyal to those royal fools” Woan says angrily.

“royal fools? You seem to forget your place woman” Vry says to a seemingly frightened Woan. 

“I’m sorry my lord I did not include you in that statement”

“watch your mouth…now Dins tell me what is the earthling’s name?”

“the prince refers to him as Mickey my lord…but his real name is Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich, he has no mother or any siblings just a distant father that used to ‘abuse’ him as the earthling say”

“what about the prince did he have any siblings on earth”

“yes, my lord he has a brother Philip Gallagher and sister Fiona Gallagher…and his foster parent but they are not in his life so he would not care if we took them”

“okay his sibling it is then…organise a ship planet earth is about to have visitors” his plan is coming along perfectly. "now is he or is he not a super Crozonian?"

"my lord as i have said he did not fully transform..." 

"then we need to get rid of him before he does"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy xoxoxo

Mickey opens his eyes, he is still of the godforsaken planet. He sits up and finally takes note of the room, it’s huge you’d swear giants live here. Ian is also not here “Ian” no response. He is probably training he really takes it seriously now. He slides out of bed, which is not easy because the bed is ridiculously large.

He walks to the adjacent door he is sure it is the bathroom. He opens the door to find another bathing pool but this one is the size of a swimming pool. He is already naked so he just slides into the water before he knows it two women enter the water…

“what the fuck?” 

“sire…we are your assigned slaves we will be doing everything for you…including bathing you” one of them says “my name is Ery and this is my younger sister Char”

“I don’t need slaves…” Mickey says with his hands under water trying to conceal himself.

“we’re here to serve you sire, anything you need we shall give” Char says, she looks so young maybe fifteen years old and Ery could be around twenty years old.

“no…no it’s fine…I don’t need any slaves at all”

“sire please…let us do our duties” Char begs Mickey “…they will give us to lord Vry…he will make us sex sl…”

“Char!” Ery interrupts her before she could get them into trouble.

“…sex slaves is that what you were gonna say?” Mickey knows they have slaves on this planet, he remembers that video they watched before they were kidnapped. “I promise I won’t get mad if you say yes” he turns to Char who nods her head. “hey…it’s okay…you can stay but I don’t want you to be slaves alright…I’ll speak to Ian and you two can be our assistants”

They both smile and release sighs of relief “thank you sire” they both say with smiles on their faces.

“yeah…now get out I need to bath” he has a smile on his face as he says this.

“sorry” is mumbled at they step out of the water and out of the room. 

He cannot believe this shit, this place is really horrible more than he ever could have imagined. He has to talk to Ian about leaving before he loses him to this fucking planet and its horrible people.

 

******************************

Char and Ery lead Mickey to the dining room to where he can feel Ian is waiting for him this bond is really handy. The guards see him and bow their heads in respect then open the door for him. he walks in and spots Ian sitting at the table with his ‘mother’.

“there he is” Ian says with a smile on his face, the queen turns to look at him with a clearly forced smile on her face “the love of my life” Ian stands to meet him, “hey” he says to Mickey as he wraps his arms around him.

“hi” Mickey says feeling shy all of a sudden, he pulls back and kisses Ian.

“good morning Mickey, I hope you slept well…” The Queen interrupts them.

“morning…I did actually thank you” Mickey replies after cleaning Ian’s mouth with his tongue.

“come sit down my love” Ian pulls the chair for him. 

“thank you baby” Mickey takes Ian’s hand in his and kisses his palm before releasing him.

“so…” the queen starts “today you will be introduced to your subjects at the conference slash gala…every important person will be there and the rest will be turned in from their screens…”

“this is all so exciting, don’t you think Mick?” Ian turns to Mickey.

“yeah…” Mickey says avoiding eye contact.

Ian can feel something is off, he has been feeling a lot of Mickey’s emotions through their bond but ever since they got here there has been one emotion that been reoccurring. He is not sure which label he should put on it between anger and jealousy. “what’s wrong Mick?”

“can we talk after breakfast” Mickey looks into Ian’s eyes who nods his head. 

“we have two hours before the conference starts, it will take about two hours maximum. Then the gala will start later around six” they both nod their heads in understanding “…your appointed slaves will assist you…”

“appointed slaves?” Ian has a shocked look on his face, turns out he hasn’t met Char and Ery.

“yep…you can meet them later” Mickey is too busy eating to explain “they’re one of the reasons I want to talk to you”

 

 

They are back in their room with Char and Ery. Breakfast went by without Mickey chocking his mother in law. He really doesn’t like her that much.

“Ian here are our slaves’ courtesy of your loving mother their names are Char and Ery…” both girls bow their heads at the mansion of their names.

“nice to meet you but we don’t really need…” Ian is interrupted by Mickey

“yeah I tried to tell them that and they let me know that if we don’t take them then they will become sex slaves so they are not going anywhere” Mickey says with finality.

“I agree one hundred percent baby” 

“oh, okay…girls have you eaten?” Mickey asks them and they both shake their heads no “okay…just go to the kitchen and ask for food say its mine and then you can have it okay”

“thank you sire” they bow before walking out.

“okay that it…spill it out what’s going on with you” Ian says looking at Mickey with pleading eyes.

“this place is not what it seems Ian”

“what do you mean…we knew what it was like here…I mean we both watched that video”

“I know that but I don’t want to be here anymore”

“Mickey you agreed to come…”

“we didn’t agree Ian, we were kidnapped…”

“yeah at first, then we changed our minds”

“I didn’t I’m only here because of you…”

“and I appreciate that baby I really do...”

“your mom doesn’t like me!”

“what?”

“she doesn’t like me Ian she only pretends in front of you”

“I don’t think that’s right”

“I’m sorry am I not grown enough to distinguish between a person who likes me one who doesn’t”

“don’t do that…”

“do what”

“you’re doing that condescending thing you do…”

“whatever Ian”

“Mickey come on”

“in case you forgot you have a family on earth…I don’t see you trying to get a hold of them…I have a job waiting for me on earth. Oh! Not to forget our wedding which we are supposed to be planning…our apartment…you job?”

“we are bonded isn’t it good enough and I’m the prince of this planet we are set for life and if you want to work the is a science wing here…”

“what about your brother and sister”

“I can send a spaceship to go get them see I have it all sorted out baby”

“whatever Ian…” Mickey walks away he is close to losing it. Something is not right with Ian, he is changing and not for the better.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY!!!!!

“My fellow crozonians the time we have been waiting for has finally arrived, today we meet of Prince and future king…” the royal speaker says to the inhabitants of the planet. The conference has begun and cameras are plashing all around dignitaries from different planets that are under the protection of Crozon are here.

“…but first let me tell you about our prince…” the speaker pauses to check her notes “…he was taken the day he was born to the planet known as Earth in the milky way galaxy…he was adopted by Monica and Frank Gallagher who had two children of their own Fiona and Philip Gallagher. He was given the name Ian Gallagher. He attended the education facilities there were he met his now mate Mikhailo Milkovich but he prefers Mickey. It took twenty-three years but our prince is found…Hail Prince Crozon”

The crowd erupts in cheers. 

“my fellow crozonians I now present to you Prince Crozon and prince Mickey…” the speaker steps aside as the curtain splits to revile Ina and Mickey walking hand in hand.

Mickey tucks himself behind Ian a little bit trying to hide from the attention he is getting. He looks over at Ian who is busking in all the glory he is being given.

“Prince Crozon a question please” one of the journalist asks.

“sure Ian smiles in her direction “sure”

“thank you sire, the people would like to know when is your coronation?”

Ian chuckles a bit “it’s in a month’s time”

Mickey has to fake a smile because he didn’t know any of this, when did Ian start hiding things from him. the talk about everything no decision is made without them speaking about it first. 

“prince Mickey how do you feel about all this?” the question comes out of nowhere. It catches his off guar because Ian is now staring at his waiting for his to answer he can see which answer will make Ian happy and which will detonate the ticking time bomb between them.

“I’m really happy for him” he pastes his fakest smile and bullshits it all the way.

“thank you very much your majesties” 

They walk away from the cameras with palpable tension between them. Ian knows he fucked up they both do, but now is not the time to address it. 

“Mick about the coronation…”

Mickey interrupts him before he can finish “whatever Ian”

 

*******************************

 

Ian closes the door behind him in his and Mickey’s room that fucking conference really drained him. Question after question of dumbass things like “sire what is your favourite meal”. He wipes him brow looking at Mickey who is taking off his spandex that he wears under the royal amour. He knows he has to address the elephant in the room. He can feel Mickey’s anger and hurt. He really doesn’t know how he came to agree to the coronation let alone the setting a date. 

“Mickey” he is met with total silence. He knows what is happening, this has happened before. This is Mickey protecting himself, this means he is hurt really hurt. He does this went he is in a lot of emotional pain, he shuts everyone out. “Mickey please talk to me baby”

Mickey just walks to the bed pulls the covers and gets under the covers. Ian takes off his own clothes and slips into the covers with Mickey. He stares at his face because he has his eyes closed. He wants to touch him but he knows better. Last time this happened he tried touching Mickey and he flipped out and ended up sleep on the couch. 

“Baby please I’m sorry. I know I should have talked to you first…I really don’t know how it all happened…please don’t be mad at me…I love you baby please” his voice is cracking “I didn’t mean to hurt please baby say something”

Mickey opens his eyes which are filled with tears “you’re a grown man Ian…” Ian gasps at that “…do whatever the fuck you want”

“I’m really sorry Mick”

“it’s fine”

**************************

Vry makes his way into the hall, the gala is in full swing. He looks around and spots Woan in the corner chatting with some of the dignitaries. She really is an epitome of what a queen must be like not that old Kuyi. He is about to go on another mental rant when he sees the newly found prince and his mate looking not so happy.

“looks like our happy couple is not so happy after all” he says to himself “I need to find out what exactly is happening here, divide and conquer right”

He sees Dins walk out of the hall and follows him. He grabs him and pulls him into the throne room. “Lord Vry”

“yes, now what is happening between the prince and his beau”

“My lord, it seems Mickey wants to leave but our dear prince decided to stay and take the throne”

“oh! So, that is why they are barely speaking…we can use this”

“what do you mean my lord”

“we need to pour more fuel to the fire and... you will have to become Prince Mickey’s new shoulder to cry on” 

“I don’t seem to understand my lord”

“Dins you are proving to me why I am superior to you…what I mean is you are going to become Mickey’s new close acquaintance, help him realise that he really doesn’t belong here…then maybe suggest he take one of the spaceships and leave then we strike”

“strike my lord?”

“we intercept him and capture him, then sell him and his earthling in laws to slavery on a distant planet and then make our dear prince choose the throne or those weaklings”

“brilliant plan my lord”

“yes, now get back in there and start your kiss that weakling’s ass”

They both walk out of the throne room, and back to the gala.

 

***********************************

 

“Mick, can you at least act like you want to be here” Ian is really getting annoyed by Mickey’s silence.

“okay” 

“can you say something other than okay, its fine or whatever” 

“no” Mickey walks off to find another drink.

Woan takes that opportunity to walk up to Ian “My prince” she bows her head in respect.

“hi” Ian says absentmindedly, his eyes trailing Mickey around the room.

“My prince my name is Woan…” looks at her, she must be Dins’ sister, the one betrothed to him “…I was your betrothed but…”

“hi nice to meet you”

“you too my prince, how have you been adjusting to your new home?”

“great thank you” 

“I see your mate is not happy sire…what seems to be the problem”

“none of your business” Ian walks away for Woan after that to go find Mickey.

 

**********************************

Mickey walks away from Ian, he knows he must talk to Ian at some point but he is too mad at the moment to say anything without blowing up in Ian’s face. Ian doesn’t seem to understand his feelings for some reason, this prince thing is really getting to his head and they have only been on this planet for only two days, two fucking days. And already Ian is acting as if Mickey doesn’t matter, it’s like he has become his trophy wife only good for showing off and standing on the side lines watching her husband climb the ladder of success.

“my prince” Dins’ voice pull him out of his thoughts “..are you enjoying yourself?”

“hey Dins I haven’t seen you since…how are you?” Mickey has a smile on his face.

“I’m fine my prince…but you don’t look happy”

“Dins can you do me a flavour?”

“anything sire”

“can you take me to the science wing”

“of course, sire…follow me” Dins walks out of the hall not noticing that Vry is watching them, and slips out to follow them.

“sire if I may ask why do you…”

“why do I want to see the science lab? Science calms me down and I may want to see the spaceships” 

“oh! You should have said sire…there ships are at the back of the palace”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY xoxoxoxo

Mickey opens his eyes, fuck he is still here. They have been on this fucking planet for three weeks now and all Ian ever does is train and attend stupid council meetings. He is too in his head to notice that Mickey is far from happy. They still haven’t had sex since getting here un-fucking-believable. 

He has been working on a spaceship that he hopes to use to get home he can’t be here anymore. He has stocked the ship with food for him and Ian. He only needs to convince Ian to come with him.   
That’s highly unlikely cause Ian has made the decision to the throne that’s why he trains so hard, every day. His hair grew again too reaching the back of his shoulders.   
He gets out of bed getting ready to head back to his work station, Dins is helping him learn how to fly it and the navigation system. They have truly become friends, with Dins helping his adjust to life on Crozon, they have flown around the planet. The place is beautiful but the things they do here are horrific.

A great example of this is the royal council, those fucking old farts. They think they are better than everyone. He remembers one time, he and Ian where having an argument and one of those bitches had the guts to tell him to “stay in his lane”. They call him a weakling behind Ian’s back, refusing to bow in respect because he is an “alien” a “weakling. Even some of the planet’s inhabitants treats him like he’s nothing Dins has fought a few who have insulted Mickey. Argh! He can’t wait to get off this fucking hell hole.

The queen is another person that gets on Mickey’s nerves. She is constantly throwing shade at him “I really can’t imagine how it feels to be weak” like what the hell. The problem is that Ian defends her every time he complains about her “she just doesn’t know how to be round you” what the fuck.

Then there is that bitch Woan, she has been showing her fucking face more and more always giggling in his face. He has been trying to get Ian’s attention but Ian is just ignoring her. She even asked if she could have their babies for them. Seriously, people here have no boundaries luckily Ian shut that shit fest down. She then tried to corner his in his ship but luckily Dins protected him from her. His own sister, clearly there is no love lost there. He remembers that day “thanks Dins your sister can be a bitch sometimes no offence”

“sister? Who told you she is my sister if I may ask sire?”

“Kara told me and Ian on our way her, he told us she was betrothed to Ian but it seems like there is no love lost between you two”

“no, the is not sire”

***************************

Mickey walks back into their room to find Ian drying himself. He must have just taken a bath. He has gained so much muscle, he looks really fucking hot right now. Mickey would fuck him if he wasn’t so tired.

“hey Mick” Ian beams at him.

“hey” he starts taking off his own clothes so he can take a bath.

“where have you been?”

“I was learning to fly a space ship so I can leave this godforsaken planet”

“whoa, whoa godforsaken?”

“yes…”

“why would you say that Mick? It’s my planet you talking about my home…”

“you’re what? Your home is on earth Ian with me, Lip, Fiona, Vee and Kev”

“Mickey I’m the prince of this planet and soon to be King…in two weeks’ time I will be taking over the throne” 

“…and that worth more to you than me huh”

“what”

“your throne is more important to you than me”

“no of course not baby”

“okay explain to me why you haven’t touched me since we got here, why we haven’t had sex?”

“I have been busy with everything else”

“do you know that your people call me a weakling…including your mother”

“she is just…"

“ad right on que you defend her…you have always protected me, been by my side always now I barely even know you”

“she’s my mother Mickey what do you expect”

“I expect you to take my side…I’m you’re fucking mate Ian, you’re mother who you have known for all on three weeks insults your mate, the man you clam to love for seven years and all you do is defend her…”

“she my mother Mickey…I know you don’t understand it because you never had a mother but…” Ian catches himself when he sees the look on Mickey’s face “Mickey I didn’t mean to say that…I’m sorry”

Mickey runs passed him and into the bathroom shutting the door, he lets out a sob. He can hear Ian knocking on the door, begging him to come out. He can’t, Ian took it too far involving his mother. The mother he never got a chance to know, the mother he was accused of killing by his own face. He understands Ian’s need to know her, he would do the same if he got to meet her. But he would never let her insult Ian, he would never allow it. He gets into the pool and quickly baths, he needs to leave as soon as possible. Ian has made his choice.

By the time, he walks out of the bathroom he fins Ian sitting on the bed. He looks up at Mickey about to say something but Mickey shakes his head no.

He gets dressed silently before coming to stand in front of Ian “I’m leaving…” Ian tries to say something but Mickey stops him “I will always love you Ian but maybe we just don’t belong together…you belong here and I belong on earth Ian.”

“Mickey please don’t go”

“Ian this place has changed you and we have only been here for three weeks…people disrespect me in front of you and you have done nothing…”

“I’ll talk to her and everybody else…I promise”

“it’s okay Ian be with your mother” he takes off the engagement ring Ian gave him at his graduation party and placed it on the bed. The runs out of the room”

“what have I done?” Ian asks himself, he is still naked. “I’m not letting you go Mickey never” 

He looks for something to wear and walks out of the room “son there you are…I was on my way to your chambers’’

“not now mom…I need to find Mickey”

“you share the same bed with him, you will see him later…this is more important”

“nothing is more important than Mickey mom…and if I don’t find him I’m going to lose him forever…”

“what do you mean you are going to lose him forever?”

“Mickey is leaving me mom…he is going back to earth right now” he is going to run passed her but she blocks his way.

“let him”

“what the hell?”

“that weakling is not going to take you away from me…”

“weakling? How dare you?” Ian comes to a realisation “Mickey was right…shit, shit, shit” the queen goes to block his way again but Ian pushes her, they share a look of complete shock before he turns and runs after the love of his life.

 

***************************************

 

Mickey wipes his tears while running to his ship, he doesn’t fail to notice that Ian didn’t run after him. He knows he is the one who called it quits but he was hoping Ian would at least follow him and try to get him back.

“Dins you are still here” 

“yes, sire I was just setting the navigation system to coordinate of earth…sire, are you okay?’’ he notices the tears on Mickey’s face.

“I’m leaving right now I can’t deal with this place anymore…thank you for everything you have done for me Dins thank you.”

“but sire why…”

“I can’t talk about it…but I have to go…is the fuel enough to get me home?”

“yes, sire I filled it up and there are spare tanks you already know how to switch them”

“okay thank you Dins” he hugs Dins then gets on the ship and closes it. He walks to his station and starts it. The ship roars to life and the countdown begins.

*10, 9, 8, 7,6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1* 

He holds onto his seat as the ship raises up into the air. He has tears running down his face, he can’t believe it. He is leaving Ian, he is leaving his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comment are very much appriciated. English is not my mother tongue so if i made any mistakes please let me know. Thanks for reading


End file.
